To wish upon a sparkling sky
by Ravenchan
Summary: A girls wish lands her smack dab in the middle of a battle. Learn that a temper can be a bad thing. Oh and that all romances arn't exactly perfect. this stars a original character, Van and hitomi's kid and Celena's child.


****

To wish upon a Sparkling Sky

Chapter one- In which a choice is made

Wishes, now this is a thought to be pondered upon. Have you ever wished hard enough that you believe it may, come true? No, of course you haven't. If you did, the stars would have granted them. One girl from a small town wished hard enough. Not for her, but for her sister. Her unselfishness helped the stars grant her wish. She at the age of 16 decided it was time to leave her home. Her father and mother were plain insane. For some reason they thought a second child was a mistake and basically took this frustration out on Aria her sister. She had a wish to be sent to the heavens, far, far away to a place called Gaea. 

Dear lord how was she to deal with this problem. Glancing around carefully she noted the difference from the tales woven by Destiny Kanzaki. Destiny Kanzaki was the descendent of Hitomi Kanzaki. The only one to believe her tales. Destiny was born of Hitomi's brother's blood. She explained Gaea as a place of peace. From what she was seeing, it was not peaceful at all. People all around. People in armor. Swords drawn. Men were striking each other down. Suddenly an arm grabbed her around her waist drawing her toward a beautiful black stallion. Glancing up she saw the most gorgeous ice blue eyes and enchantingly beautiful silver hair. She was sure he was an angel, if not for the blood stained sword and the strange glint in his eyes. His hold on her tightened abruptly. She gasped in surprise. Glancing forward, she saw the cause of his dilemma. Fifteen soldiers were surrounding him, all in red and blue armor. How strange they looked frightened of her, strange indeed. A gruff voice bellowed out an order and her silver haired angel suddenly hoped off his horse with her still in his arms. Carefully he put her down. Then for some reason her raised his hands in surrender. The soldiers hurried forward with rope in their hands, quickly tied his hands behind his back, and then did the same for her. The solider that spoke earlier came up to her angel spoke a few nasty words that shall not be mentioned and then pulled his sword out. He lashed out butt first and knocked her angel unconscious. Just as quickly, her gave her the same treatment. 

Later when she came to, she found herself lying on a cot with her angel across from her. The flap to their tent opened and a slim yet graceful man came in. Oh yes, he was quite handsome, but not in the same way as her angel, she thought aloud. Compared to her angels silver hair he had light chocolate colored hair and deep emerald eyes. Walking quickly, he sat down at a chair positioned to face them both, across from her angel and her. "Who are you my dear, beautiful girls don't always fall out of the sky". She shook her head, "I'm not beautiful, you must be blind" she bit out. "Posh posh you must be kidding," the man chided, "your quite beautiful". "Please tell me your name "sir", she asked. "Ah now that my dear is a wonderful question, and for you I shall tell." He whispered, " It is Erik de Fanel, be so kind as to tell me yours." "It's Sereiya tskashiro," was the quick reply. " Now since you call this man angel you must not know who he is," he explained, " He is a demon, his name is Dilandau Shezar, Warlord for the High Draconians, Gasping in surprise at her realization she almost shouted her next statement. " Your Van Fanel and Hitomi Kanzaki's son and he Allen's son, right." Finally deciding to speak up Dilandau whispered softly. " Not quite right, my dear, you should notice my identical looks compared to Dilandau Albatou". "How can it be," was the frantic question put to him by the trembling girl from the Mystic Moon. " Ah, yes that does bring up confusion," nodding his head quickly he continued, "Yes, well strangely we do not remember who my father was." " My theory is that I am a reincarnation of Dilandau, because he could not live the life he wished, I'm his way of living." "You might also realize time here does not pass as quickly as on earth, on earth they are on. " Here in Gaea time is about five years slower." Sitting there quietly, I contemplated my situation. Here I was on Gaea having no clue what to do or who to trust. Should I trust my Angel or Erik? Dear me what a choice. Looking over at me quietly and then shaking his head Erik asked me a few questions and I also asked him a few. " Now my dear, we know your name but care to explain why you weren't terrified of Dilandau." " I resent that remark Erik," Dilandau hissed. Dismissing Dilandau's words Erik continued. "Why would you go with him willingly?" Almost shouting in anger Dilandau asked what was wrong with him and if Erik had something to say, say it to his face. Ah what a fun bunch. Scratching my head in thought I answered, " Well he didn't try to kill me, he didn't hurt me, he protected me, and lastly he didn't knock me out," at this statement I pointedly glared at Erik. " What! I didn't mean to," he cried in his defense. " Yeah you just accidentally came over and pulled your sword out, Oh and then you hit us on the head." At about this time you could hear Dilandau Snickering in the back round. " Dilandau, Why did you save me," I asked. In an almost whimsical voice, he told us. " You were a Black haired blue eyed beauty, who looked surprised at what she was seeing, I was worried you would have been killed by either Erik's forces or mine, if I was holding you no one would kill you at least." Finally deciding to speak up for himself Erik asked an important question that changed my life. " Who are you going to stay with?" Now I had two faces with identical looks of hope and both staring at me. My answer seemed to shock them both. Answering quietly I said, " I want to go with my Angel, Dilandau."

****** Hey thanks for reading please review. Now if you're confused by the whole generation thingy, well time on earth passes faster than on Gaea. For instance when 10 years has gone by on earth, only five has gone by on Gaea. It's like Gaea does not rotate as quickly. Now to put it simply thank you for your time. This is my first Escaflowne fic be kind.******** any suggestions and ideas, even comments can be sent to

********* Fire_Princess_Rei@hotmail.com *********

Disclaimer- *** I do not own Escaflowne but Sereiya is mine and mine alone, if you would like to borrow her please ask first. She is not a Mary-sue. She has no special powers or abilities beyond knowing basic first aid. Oh also no flaming. Thanks.


End file.
